Electronic devices including display devices have recently been diversified. As one of such electronic devices, an electronic device such as a cellular phone, a smartphone, a tablet terminal, or a wearable terminal is given.
As display devices, typically, a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element such as an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) element or a light-emitting diode (LED: Light Emitting Diode), a liquid crystal display device, electronic paper that performs display by an electrophoretic method or the like, and the like are given.
Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible light-emitting device using an organic EL element.